


I Dream of April O'Neil

by GavinIsaNuisance



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Anal Strap-On, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dream Sex, F/F, Femslash, Fisting, Fondling, Girls Kissing, Groping, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fisting, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinIsaNuisance/pseuds/GavinIsaNuisance
Summary: Set after Season 5, with no villains left to fight, Karai has time to think, and she thinks she's in love with April. But her stonewall nature and penchant for a tough exterior has forbidden her from feeling vulnerable. So how does she tell her crush how she feels? What makes this stranger is Karai's strange dreams she starts having with April, each getting more lurid and sexual than the last. Will she tell April how she feels, or lose her sanity? Read and see, enjoy the Karapril femslash!
Relationships: Karai & April O'Neil (TMNT)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	1. Drinking Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom/show Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is not owned by me and I am not profiting from this work, it is strictly for purposes of entertainment and parody. (See Copyright Act of 1976) This story is entirely fictitious. Any similarities to actual persons living or dead is purely coincidental and entirely unintentional. Any individual in this story engaging in, viewing, or partaking in any nude/lewd/sexual acts are 18 and up.

New York city. The Big Apple. It's a place where opportunity once abounded, where the streets were paved with proverbial gold and people came the world over to begin to stake their claim in the fleeting American Dream.

It's a place regaled in film, television, books, even comics. And it's home to our favorite butt-kicking Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who were growing up fast. Time had moved on though, ever since their woes with Shredder's resurrection and all the craziness that transpired since.

But now everyone was growing up. Especially the redheaded tomboy of April O'Neil. Now 18 and a recent high school graduate, April still made time to be a kunoichi while preparing to attend the prestigious Columbia University so at least she'd be close to home...and she'd be forced to commute because an Ivy League education doesn't pay for itself.

Twas but one evening in early June. April, clad in her best black on yellow jumpsuit; an obvious homage to the 80's April O'Neil mixed with The Bride from Quentin Tarantino's: Kill Bill, sat on the wraparound couch in the Turtle's sewer lair, which had gotten forty percent smellier as the years past. (Thanks, de Blasio.).

She was alone, laying upside down on the couch playing some video games in a near successful attempt to beat Raph's high score because nothing is funnier than watching Raphael go ballistic over the most mundane and innocuous of situations.

Her tranquility and the rushing of blood to her head was interrupted by the sound of the turnstile turning at the entrance. This person definitely wanted their presence known otherwise they would've tried to be sneaky, they were all ninjas after all. April turned her head and saw it was none other than the princess of the Foot Clan: Karai.

"Were rubbing off on you" April said, turning her head.

"Really? How's that?" Karai asked.

"Your entrances are getting less and less subtle."

"Who says I have to be subtle all the time?" Karai shrugged, walking over to the couch.

"Is there something that requires our attention or is this a social call?" April asked in non-sequitur fashion.

"I gotta have a reason to see my brothers?" Karai raised an eyebrow. She sat on the couch next to April.

The redhead moved to a sitting up position. "I'm just saying, you're not one for "just dropping in to say hi", or whatever" April shrugged.

"What's your excuse?" Karai playfully asked. "Crime's nearly doubled in the city and here you are."

"I'm bored, and besides, I've been crime busting all week" April defended. "That's where everyone else is by the way. I think Shini is out with everyone."

"Yeah, she was saying something like that" Karai added.

She gave April a quick onceover watching her play the mindless Mortal Kombat-esque game. The wannabe kunoichi was slender yet curvy in all the right places, those places covered up as she was sitting on the couch.

What was Karai doing? April turned her head slightly seeing she seemed a bit different. Cagey, spacey, not unlike her usual obsessive, sarcastic, over-confident self. The redhead raised an eyebrow, hoping Karai would say something.

"Are Shini and Jones a thing?" Karai finally asked.

"You're asking me?" April quipped. "I doubt it. Casey's never openly said anything so if they are dating it's a suuuuuuper huge secret."

But that question seemed preprogrammed. Karai followed with: "What about you?"

"Me?"

"You and Jones?" she asked with a smirk, crossing two of her fingers.

April chortled. "I don't think I'm really his type...and he sure as hell isn't mine."

"Really? I thought I saw something in you too."

"For a moment, so did i. But Casey, he's...were better off friends. Honestly, him and the guys are like the long lost brothers I never had" April explained. "Why the sudden interest in my romantic life?"

"Just making small talk" Karai shrugged.

"You never make small talk—you never make small anything."

"why are you passing judgements?" Karai asked slightly defensive.

"You're the one talking about who everyone's..." April paused. "No! Are you like...do you like Casey?"

"No" Karai hissed.

"Oh my God. You like Casey Jones."

"He's missing teeth" Karai deadpanned. "Besides I already kissed him, remember? Wasn't impressive."

"Uh-huh" an unconvinced April winked. She turned back to her game where she just—"Yes! Ha-ha, just obliterated Raph's high score!" she cheered, proud of herself.

"Something like that deserves celebration" Karai smirked.

"What did you have in mind?"

Smash cut to inside the fridge, which opened up. April scoured this relic of a bygone era of Eisenhower, and came up with mostly leftover pizza and some— "Let's see, water...water...vitamin water...Off-brand Gatorade...Orange Dream Wonderful?" April asked skeptical looking at an orange bottle in pathetic handwriting. "This is one million percent a Mikey concoction"

We tilt down to the bottom rack, jackpot. "Perfect. I knew it" April grabbed a pallet out of the fridge, closing it.

She put said box of beverage on the kitchen table. "Miller Lite? Beer?" Karai raised an eyebrow. "I thought Jones had a fake ID?"

"He does, this is what he likes" April sighed.

"I know he's got more" Karai looked in a few of the equally dilapidated cabinets so worn out, squatters in Detroit wouldn't use them. She came up with a jackpot of her own. "Here it is."

She pulled down a brown bottle, blowing some residual dust on it. It was mostly full. "Johnnie Walker Black Label. Scotch?" April asked.

"What are you, chicken?" Karai raised an eyebrow twisting off the cap.

"Chicken? I'm not five."

Karai got out two dusty glasses, pouring them a stiff one. "Prove it" she passed a glass over to April.

The redhead stared at the glass of mid-range single malt like it was one of Donnie's science experiments about to jump out and claw at her face. She looked up at Karai, who swirled her glass in her hand.

"You first."

The veteran kunoichi rolled her eyes. She lifted the glass to her lips and took a huge gulp, clenching her other fist...not exactly reassuring. She slugged the last sip down and slammed the glass back on the table, making a few winces.

"Oh yeah" she sighed. Then looked over at April.

"Fine. You win, hurray for you. But I'm not chugging it" April warned.

"Don't be a bitch, O'Neil."

Another warranted scowl and April put the drink to her lips and took a bigger gulp than she anticipated. She slugged down the scotch and winced like she just ate fifty sour patch kids all at once. She finally took a breath and coughed to Karai's amusement.

"God. Aw, this stuff's like rocket fuel" she wheezed. "Fuck this, I'm chasing it" April darted back for the fridge and pulled out a Vitamin Water, pouring some of the contents into the glass, then another small dip of scotch. Karai poured herself a second glass, sans chaser.

"What do we drink to?" Karai asked.

"What are we, war buddies?"

"In a sense" Karai shrugged with a smirk.

"Here's to..." April paused, looking at her glass of scotch and electrolytes. "You know what, here's to friendship. We've come a long way."

Karai was in agreement. "Cheers."

The two clinked glasses and swilled down their beverages, each wincing.

We fade to sometime later. Donnie's lab door was ajar. We hear giggling, chortling. Cutting to the kitchen, several now empty cans of Miller time are scattered about. Another cut and we see a mortar and pestle sitting on the counter. Another cut and there's crumpled up cans strewn about the floor as we lead to the couch. Another can comes into frame, obviously thrown.

Now we see April and Karai, two sheets to the wind. The—now empty bottle of scotch is laying down on the coffee table, each had a half drunk can of beer in hand. They were watching a stupid movie on TV, laughing about old times.

"He's like a lovestruck puppy" April slurred...then burped.

"Leo's worse" Karai gulped. "I know were like...related...symbolically, but it'still weird."

"Wha's weirder?" April asked, taking another gulp of fermented wheat. "The symbrollic brother-sister t-thting—"

"Thting?" Karai raised an eyebrow.

"Shut-up, I'm drunk" April playfully punched her arm. "But like, is it that, or-or-or that he's a giant talking turtle?"

"Take your pick" Karai cryptically answered, taking another gulp, finishing yet another can, crumpling it up and tossing it on the ground. "I love him though."

"Oh I love 'em too" April defended. "Just not, you know, that way. Do they even have dicks?"

"Why don't you ask them?"

"Ffffffffuck that!" April chuckled. "Tha'snot goin' over well."

"So no Jones, huh?" Karai queried.

"I thought about it" April shrugged. "But he's like...I dunno."

Karai inched her way closer to April. "What don't you know?"

"Casey...he's...h-he—"

Karai put an arm around April's shoulder. She looked at April. Blush. Her cheeks now a shade or two pinker. Karai used her other hand to gently caress the redhead's cheek, and cupped her chin.

"Casey what?" Karai retorted.

"W-what are y-you doing, Karai?"

Karai flicked a stray strand of her hair. "What do you think I'm doing?" she asked almost lucid, and not slurring at all.

April looked into the Kunoichi's eyes. Without much warning, she put her hands behind Karai's head and pulled her in for a kiss, solidifying that, that was what Karai wanted, and boy did she want it.

It started out nice and slow before Karai forced her tongue past April's lips and into her mouth, swirling it around and forcing April's tongue back in. With eyes closed the two explored each other's mouths.

Karai moved her hands to grope April's breasts, fondling and squeezing them before she started to unzip April's jumpsuit. April responded by sliding her sleeves out of the suit, still not breaking from the kiss.

But eventually, the two needed a breath of air as their mouths didn't provide the oxygen they needed and tasted like a hot mess. "I want you, O'Neil" Karai said with a hiss. "I need you...now!"

April uncharacteristically smirked. "So this was a social call, huh?"

"In a sense" Karai leaned back, winking.

"You want me? This?" April asked, rubbing her hands along her body. Karai nodded. "Alright, then."

April stood up and stepped out of her jumpsuit, then in true striptease fashion, slowly took off her shirt, then her bra, revealing those perky C-cup breasts. Karai blushed and ogled them as she moved two fingers down to her crotch and rubbed herself over her tight fitting stockings.

The redhead then took off her boots, then pulled off her stockings, and finally, her jean shorts and panties, and Karai blushed and rubbed harder.

April was nearly shaven with just a small patch of red bush along her crotch, her slit glistening in the fluorescent light. She sauntered over to Karai, and from the back we get a marvelous view of April's tush, perfectly round and plump with a few freckles bedecking her cheeks.

Facing Karai she hopped on her lap and the two made out once more. This time Karai fondled her hands all along April's body, including her breasts, and her flat stomach. Her hands of course found their way to April's butt where she grabbed each cheek and gave them a good slap. April moaned.

"Ah!"

Karai moved her face down and found one of April's nipples, gently nibbling while April blushed and rubbed Karai's head.

"Is this what you want, baby?"

Karai continued to nibble, but lifted her head up. "Actually, there's something else."

She motioned her eyes downward, and April smirked, happy to oblige. She stood up, straddling her feet on the outside of Karai's legs. Her moist snatch was over Karai's mouth. Without needing much direction, Karai gently leaned in and licked around April's folds.

"Awwww" April cooed. "Good girl."

Karai grabbed an ass cheek as her tongue worked some magic in April's slit, licking her up and down from the opening of her vagina all the way up until she finally found her clit, which made April moan louder.

"Ah! Fuck!" she moaned with a slight hiccup.

Karai liked the sound of that moan as her tongue swirled it's way around April's G-spot, her saliva dripping down and falling onto her own lap while also fondling April's ass. She loved her scent and her moistness and felt April was getting close as her moans became louder and more audible.

"Oh Karai! I've wanted this...for so...loooong" April moaned. "Oh Karai...Karai...KARAI!"

. . .

We snap out of it and see Karai with closed eyes just licking her own lips. Her eyes opened up and she saw a fully clothed April with a concerned eyebrow raised. Karai looked around, none of this had the trappings of two women in the throngs of love-making.

"Are...you okay?" April asked, slurring.

"What?"

"You said "what don't you know" then you...started like, acting weird, like a space cadet" April explained. "You were mumbling something."

Karai blushed. That was a dream? It could've been. It felt so real. But yet, here she was, licking her lips like a crazy person while April watched. What did that mean? Karai was too drunk to remember or even process any of this.

So drunk in fact that she started to feel something...something queasy. Maybe it was all the thinking and the embarrassment of a weird fever dream involving the two, maybe it was the fact that it sounded so real and lucid that it took its mental toll on the Kunoichi...but maybe, just maybe it had something to do with the absurd amount of beer and scotch she consumed in short order...yeah, that's it.

"Oh" Karai held onto her stomach. "I don't—I don't feel so..." she retched. "Oh God!"

"Karai!?"

Karai got up and hobbled over towards the bathroom. She was about to pass the small sewer reservoir where the tire swing sat above and sensing she wasn't gonna make it, let loose a little vomit. "Fuck!"

She looked at the brown mass separate in the blue water. Nearly falling over, she hobbled over to the bathroom with April in tow. The bathroom was nothing special, Donnie's handiwork made it more home-like. It had a nice shower, but an unimpressive sink and toilet next to it.

Karai fell to her knees and picked the lid up, just making it as the next round of vomit landed in the toilet.

April winced as she stood in the doorway. "Aw, gross."

The redhead was getting that feeling too...maybe it was seeing Karai vomit but April really needed to do so herself. She fell to her knees and crawled towards the toilet.

"Move over" she slurred, tilting her head in and throwing up the contents of her stomach as well.

After some more retching and stomach lurches, the two seemed like they were done. Catching their breath, they took their heads from over the toilet. Karai leaned against the wall as April, with a thin trail of vomit on her chin leaned against the shower.

The two stared at one another for a moment while the noise of the crappy light whirred from overhead.


	2. Shower Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karai helps herself and an extremely inebriated April to shower while resisting all her sexual urges. Karai then ponders why she feels the way she does and ultimately ends up in the same bed with April later while The turtles and company return oblivious to the action going on in the lair.

The light continued to whir over the ladies' heads, occasionally flickering as let's face it, this was a sewer that was once a deserted subway station. Karai leaned against the shower now; tired, drunk, her head feeling like a ball-bearing factory exploding inside her brain. Her mind in pain not merely from the impending hangover which loomed over her but also from the pain and heartache over her inability to at least show her feelings towards April...

...Not to mention the weird sex dream that seemed oh so very real. So much so Karai was licking her lips while imagining they were gracing April's pussy. Dammit, why was this so hard? What's the worst thing April could say: 'no, sorry not interested?' Such a conundrum. And she was hardly in the right frame of mind to tell April any personal feelings she had, and for that matter April was equally in the wrong frame of mind to properly process such personal feelings.

But those thoughts were slowly becoming afterthoughts as the one pertinent thing on both their minds were the smells emitting from the bathroom where vomit was the star of the gross show. Karai did her best to make it to her feet, but got to her knees too quickly and the dizziness caused more vomiting. She leaned over the toilet and retched some more, her stomach bucking as only bile and mucus remained in her system meaning those hurls hurt. She picked her head up from the toilet and turned to April who was slowly getting up.

"Fuck me" the redhead groaned.

Boy did Karai wish she could. She looked over at April's jumpsuit, which had some dripped puke stained on it while a thin layer of vomit leaked onto April's chin. April struggled to get to her feet, but this was ultimately futile.

"N-eed help?" Karai slurred.

"Yes please" April groaned.

Karai used all her strength to get up onto her feet and slowly helped pull April up, getting her in an impromptu hug to keep her upright. "Ugh"

"Karai. I don't feel so—good" April winced. "Oh God" She leaned over and threw up a little more, again making it to the toilet. Karai held her hair back. After some more retching, April had evacuated the contents of her stomach. "Fuck. "Let's drink scotch she said"." April mocked Karai, and veteran kunoichi smirked.

"You didn't 'ave to listen to me."

"Touche" April shrugged. Karai helped her to her feet once more. "I-eed to shower. I smell like shit. There's vomit all over my jump—suit" April slurred.

Karai helped her sit on the toilet where April unzipped her vomit stained jumpsuit. Karai stood up, raising an eyebrow. "Y-you're just gonna...get undressed?"

"You wanna wait outside?" April asked facetiously.

"No, it's f-f—ine."

April stood up, having enough strength to step out of her suit and slowly tried to throw off yellow shirt, falling back down on the toilet while she did. She groaned-laughed, this was hilarious, but also very-very-VERY difficult.

"Here, let me help you"

Karai's request was innocent, but that didn't mean she wasn't also thinking about ogling April while helping her get undressed. She threw off the shirt, revealing a very plain bra covering up April's C-cups. April unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, now topless.

She had a nice body, a flat stomach with a very hourglass frame, especially to round out that perfect tushy. The redhead thrust her legs outward while she slowly pulled off her jeans shorts which was also hampered by false starts. Karai looked down at April's pussy, where unlike in her dream April had just a little bit of bush, obviously red. Karai felt herself sweating as she helped pull April's stockings off. She was lost in her crush's snatch. Those these innocent daydreams were interrupted by the oblivious slur of:

"Thanks for helping, Karai" April moaned. "I'm so embarrassed."

"It's fine, really" Karai nodded.

She helped April up and then helped her into the shower where April was getting her strength back. Karai turned on the water and the head hissed before shelling out the finest agua NYC had to offer.

It took a few moments of frigid cold icicle forming water hitting April's skin before heating up to nearly the fiery gates of hell. April sighed of relief as the steamy water cascaded over her skin. She reached for the body wash on the ledge of the shower. Karai had sat across from the shower looking inward she got a steamy view of April's ass, which was just as plump and supple as in her fantasy. She started to sweat, she was feeling that uneasy moist feeling in her crotch and she tried to stand up, watching April get all soapy.

She was going to take the high road and simply exit until she heard the slipping noises of feet to porcelain followed by a loud thud and then a: "Ow! Fuck!" Karai turned and opened the curtain in haste. April had in fact slipped, following right on her ass. But she seemed okay. Karai chuckled.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine" April wheezed, hot water hitting her in the face.

Karai's horny drunk brain hatched an idea. Since it was obvious April couldn't keep herself up, somebody should...and she could help out her friend in the process...while getting the opportunity to ogle and caress her bod.

"Here, O'Neil, why don't I help you?"

"I feel like such a babyyyyy" April groaned.

"It's fine. It's okay" Karai insisted, slowly undoing her various body armor plates. April tried to pick herself up in the meantime, which she was able to do in the time it took Karai to get naked.

The kunoichi stepped in, holding herself up on April's shoulder and we get a look at her body. Karai was very slender. Porcelain skin, very muscular for her weight, having obvious developed triceps, biceps, and traps. Her breasts were B-cups, her stomach in a six pack, her legs perfectly slender, her hips close, and her slit almost a work of art, her pubic hair shaven in a line. Karai's ass was more plump than you'd expect, all of which came from her more bulbous cheeks formed from years of squats and other workouts to tone her rear.

Seeing April being able to hold herself up, Karai started to wash her body, but she could tell April was staring...or maybe she was just so drunk her head couldn't focus on turning or moving lest it be in pain.

"This isn't weird is it?" April asked.

"No, of course not" Karai blurted.

Karai assumed April meant the two of them showering together...but in the back of her mind: 'what if she meant her staring?' Karai watched April wash her thighs and legs, seeing her pussy glisten. Seeing she was about to lose her balance from bending over, Karai quickly stood up and held onto her, throwing her arms underneath April's armpits to hold her up, effectively keeping them both in this strange hug.

Karai looked down at April, as the redhead had her face nearly on her chest. April's now idle hands were down towards Karai's hips. The Japanese beauty was lost in April's eyes as she flashed those baby blues when she looked up at Karai, who's makeup was running down her face.

There was a pause. Water dripping down their chins as they looked at one another? 'Was this another fantasy?' Was April giving her the silent eyes for a reason? It seemed like one of them was about to lean in and seal the awkwardness with some woman on woman kissing except they were interrupted by some footsteps and banging outside in the lair, ruining their moment. This was followed by yelling.

"It proves I'm a genius!"

"No, it proves you're an idiot, Mikey!" came the familiar brother exchange of Michelangelo aka Mikey and Raphael aka Raph. That meant the two other ninja turtles must've been with them or close behind.

"Shit" April moaned.

"W-We should finish up" Karai mumbled, forcing a light smile.

"You're right" the two released from their arms and finished showering all the vomit off of them.

Inside the living room, everyone had in fact returned, including Shinigami and Casey Jones. Everyone had the usual things they carry with them except an added caveat was an old egg crate filled with old Video cassettes which Mikey held. Everyone took note of the alcohol-laden mess in the lair.

"Red?" Casey called.

"I think she's in the shower" Leo noted.

"Look at this mess, April must've—" Raph paused before he looked at the TV, noting the game system was still on. Curious, he switched it from the stupid movie Karai and April weren't watching to the game, where the high score board was on screen. Raph winced. "Oh what the fuck!? She beat my high score!"

"Ha-ha" Casey joked. Then looked around at the crumpled up empty beer cans. "Hey, was Red drinking beer? Oh My God..." he then paused. "Wait a minute?" he picked up one of the cans. "Is this my beer!? What the hell, Red!?" Casey called.

"Ha-ha" Raph mocked him in ironic fashion.

"Make yourself at home why dontcha!" He called again.

Inside the bathroom the ladies were finishing up. Karai turned off the water and they found some towels and started to dry off. That is a lot of alcohol for one person" they heard Shini explain.

"Yeah, that's a bottle of scotch, too" Detective Donnie also on the case.

"Wait, my Johnnie Black!? Fuck!" Casey groused.

April wrapped a towel around her head before wrapping another around her body, and exiting the bathroom. Karai was still finishing up, watching her crush walk away, the moment was patently ruined.

But in the living room, no one was paying attention. Casey had found some more hidden hooch in the cabinets, some good old Jack Daniels, the pride of mainstream Kentucky bourbon. Also finding some hidden Coca-Cola, he made some novice Jack and cokes for him and Raph.

"So what exactly is in that anyway, Mikey?" Leo asked. He then turned to Raph and Casey. "Hey, where's mine?"

"Already sat down" Casey shrugged, plopping his duff on the couch.

"I dunno, they're old movies or something. But now we have our next binge!" Mikey cheered.

"You know we have Netflix, right?" Donnie reminded him.

"But there's just something the old way of popping a tape into the old VCR. Gives me nostalgia" Mikey shed a tear. He picked up a tape, and there was writing in the memo bar. "Anyway, it says...SOPRANOS, SEASON ONE."

"Wait, The Sopranos?" Casey boomed. "Yo, we gotta watch those! It's like the most awesome show in the history of...awesome shows!"

"I dunno Casey, opera?" Leo shrugged returning from the kitchen with a hastily made mixed drink.

While Casey was explaining about the greatest television drama ever produced, Karai sneaked out of the bathroom, clad in a towel and sneaked off down the hall to the bedrooms as her head was killing her now.

She saw one of the rooms was open and she pushed it open, closing it behind her. Karai woozily saw the bed and flopped on it, not realizing of course it was already occupied. She turned seeing her legs propped up against another body...obviously a sleeping April.

April had thrown off her towel and collapsed on the bed, Karai having a similar idea. The redhead was face down, with her butt sticking up, she was passed out. Karai was mesmerized by April's ass, which like in her fantasy was perfectly bubbly, and had a few dimples on her cheeks. Karai felt her hands groping her cheeks before she had to mentally slap herself. What was she doing? She sighed, and fell down on the pillow next to April, not even thinking that they were in bed together, but that she had a lot of unresolved tension made worse by the hangover about to curse her brain. She looked at the peacefully sleeping April before passing out herself.

Back in the living room, everyone got comfortable as Mikey slid the old tape into the VCR and pressed play. They were greeted by the static HBO logo while fading into the famous theme song where Woke Up This Morning by Alabama 3 was the music playing.

"Okay, I'll give it one episode, one!" Raph warned. "And if I don't like it, I'm going to bed."

"Yup" Donnie agreed.

"Totally" Shini nodded in agreement.

...Two and a Quarter Seasons Later...

"Got yourself a gun! Got yourself a gun! Got yourself a gun!" Everyone sung the last notes of the theme song as they were now so ingratiated in the series they had it memorized.

"Oh! Terry Winter episode!" Raph noted as the writer's name scrolled on screen.

They had spent the entire night binging the show, not even getting up from the couch. But while they watched, inside the bedroom kunoichi squared had slept nearly the entire next day away. Karai had finally found the strength to wake up as her body took all the time it need to from recovering from the borderline alcohol poisoning she gave to herself, and she assumed April was in the same boat. Except...Karai didn't feel like her head wanted to explode. To the contrary, everything felt so pleasant. Weird.

But as she turned, she saw April, staring at her, perfectly awake, in fact, she was still naked and laying in a sexy secretary pose. "Took you long enough."

April then crawled over to Karai, who blushed. April laid on top of her and straddled her body over the veteran kunoichi's waist. April caressed Karai's face, while she laid frozen. "Now then, where were we before?"

April leaned in and met her lips once again with Karai's. She immediately forced her tongue inside of Karai's mouth, shoving Karai's own tongue way back. Karai responded with groping April's ass and squeezing and pulling her cheeks apart while April frenched the Japanese woman.

She tilted her head as the two forced huffing moans from their mouths as they took small mini breaks before smooches. Karai felt her fingers dip below towards April's pussy and sure enough, it was very moist. April released before she started to moan a bit too loud, smirking at Karai.

"I know you tried to grope my ass last night. That's naughty" April cooed, booping Karai's nose.

April knew about that? Then this particular instance couldn't be a dream...right? Anyway, Karai had no time to respond before April tilted down and gave Karai's breasts a little love with her tongue.

Then she started to kiss her areolas before moving down towards her stomach, peppering her abs with kisses and licks while Karai had to bite her own fist to prevent herself from moaning like it was her first time. April moved all the way down until her tongue met with Karai's crotch, and the moment it did, her legs buckled. She was putty in April's hands.

"You like this?" April asked.

"Oh yes."

April then leaned in again and licked around her folds, using a hand to move them aside and opening up her labia, wasting no time in finding Karai's clit with her tongue. April licked up and down, making the kunoichi moist in pleasure getting to have her snatch licked and played with for a change.

Karai couldn't even rub herself as April's face was in the way, not that she minded as the redhead was doing an excellent job. April let her saliva trickle all the way down onto the bed sheets, leaving thin trails of saliva from Karai's pussy up to April's lips every time she would take a breath.

"You want more, baby?" April asked.

"Finger me" Karai huffed. "Please"

"Your wish is my command."

April went back down to chomping and nibbling on Karai's clit while moving two fingers towards her opening, and slowly inserted them into her vagina, which was met with little resistance. After finally passing through, Karai felt April's digits enter into her, nearly knuckle deep.

The redhead seemed like she had more experience than she led on, April was doing a few moves like scissoring and separating her fingers while inside of Karai's pussy instead of just whirling them around. Karai could feel her wetness overtaking her entire body, every nerve in her body comfortably numb.

She didn't know what she liked better, was it April's tongue, expertly pleasing her clit, or her fingers, deeply fucking her? Either way she was in so much heat and could feel like cumming was imminent.

April knew this too and shoved her fingers as deep as they could go and Karai bucked again, her fist completely in her mouth, both hoping no one would come in and see them in the throngs of lesbian love making...fortunately they were already occupied with excellent TV.

"Oh, Oh, Oh April, oh!" Karai moaned. "Oh, fuck me! I gonna...g-gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Karai hissed in a whisper.

Just what April wanted to hear. She swirled her fingers around Karai's walls, she could feel her digits getting pruny from her wetness. Karai was about to explode, she couldn't take it anymore, this was just too hot, and it was everything she ever needed. Karai bit down her lower lip as she let go, ready to fire.

"Ah, a-ah-ah-ah fuck-ah—AHHHHH!" Karai bit her lower lip as she came.

And came she did. Her whole body writhed and buckled as she squirted. April picked her head up as Karai's juices found their mark on April's face, dripping down onto her tongue, where she licked it up. After the first two squirts, the rest leaked out of Karai's vagina. After some more bucks, she was finished, the sheets of whoever's bed this was now covered in their sexual juices. April wiped some cum from her face with her finger and stuck it in her own mouth. She then did the same with another streak on her nose and put her fingers in front of Karai's mouth.

"Taste yourself" April insisted.

Karai opened and April shoved her fingers in, giving Karai a taste of her own cum. April took out her fingers as the kunoichi licked her own lips. She then looked over at April, who got in a doggy style position, her huge ass sticking up, and her pussy moist. Karai got a look at April's shaved asshole, a shade darker than the rest of her ass.

April turned her head towards a confused Karai. "Were not done yet. You still gotta make me cum"

Karai was happy to oblige. She crawled over to April, grabbing her cheeks in her hands and peppering her ass in feathery kisses, licking up and down her cheeks. Karai took two fingers of her own and rolled them around April's vagina before slowly shoving them inside, about as graceful as April did for her before swirling them around April's walls to make them more moist and glide in easier.

"Oh yeah" April cooed.

Karai made a good starting pace before she looked at April's asshole, which puckered. Getting an idea considering it'd be hard to lick her clit from this angle, Karai leaned into her ass and let her tongue rim around her hole.

"Oh God! Fuck yes!" the redhead moaned.

Karai let her saliva fall down, dripping down April's crack and falling on her wrist as she shoved her digits deep into April. She saved the taste of April's asshole as it was perfectly clean from their shower hours ago, she could feel it pucker on her tongue while she rimmed it.

Her fingers about as deep into April as they could go while she used a free hand to grip onto April's ass. Karai could feel April's walls contracting as her fingers were moistened from her wetness. She felt her tongue pushing on her sphincter and her fingering motions working overtime like she was a human jackhammer.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh fuck! Oh my God!" April moaned into the sheets. "Karai...I wanted this...for so long!" she huffed.

That was what Karai wanted to hear. Scissoring her fingers inside of April she felt her walls continue to contract around them, she was gonna cum soon. She picked up the pace once more while trying to open up her asshole with her tongue to lick inside of her.

Karai heard April's moans get louder and louder...except, then they became more faint, and everything became more blurry. What was going on? She was seeing things so clearly, and now everything was going blank. Karai blinked and then—

"Ah!" she arose from the bed, naked and sweaty.

Karai froze, looking around, nothing. She was alone in the bed, April wasn't next to her anymore...or was she ever next to her at all? Oh no, another dream? But this one was even more real than the last? What was going on inside Karai's head?

Speaking of her head, it felt like it was going to explode. There was the hangover, giving the veteran kunoichi all the confirmation she needed that that was in fact a dream. She sighed and hung her head, now with more questions than answers...even worse than before. She head some commotion going on outside and that was all the motivation for her to wake up and greet the day—well, afternoon...especially after Karai gave the room a good onceover and realized she just slept naked for God knows how many hours...in Mikey's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read everyone! Comments and Kudos always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
